Sacrifices of the Body
by markie1990
Summary: Alex is happy in his life but feels like something is missing. What happens when his old life comes calling and brings up things he has long ago forgotten. This is the sequel for Sacrifices of the Heart.


This story is without a beta. It will be pulled and fixed once I find a beta to take it on. So please enjoy. Remember to review and no flamers please.

This story is a sequel to my first story 'Sacrifices of the heart', it is more violent and not so romantic but it is still a story about how far some people will go for love. If you enjoyed 'Sacrifices of the heart' and want to know what happens next this story is worth reading. Enjoy.

Alex

The soft bed beneath us, the wave of long brown hair, the touch of her hands on my back, the exquisite pain of her nails dragging down my skin in ecstasy, the softness of her silky skin, the caress of her gentle lips on mine, the smell of lilacs, a moan, a tear, a flash of white light….a whispered "yes"

I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat; as I had done many times in the last month.

I looked around my room; I knew I was awake now.

I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, why did it have to be a dream?

I got up and took a shower; after I got out I got dressed, stripped my bed and carried my sheets and blankets out to the laundry.

My mother was already in there pulling my father's work cloths out of the dryer; he must have been in the kitchen making breakfast as per their usual morning routine.

"Morning, sunshine" my mother said, greeting me.

"Morning" I repeated giving her a kiss on the cheek before throwing my load of washing into the machine.

My mother looked at what I was washing and asked

"Sweating again?"

I nodded

"Nasty heat isn't it? I'm not sure I will ever get used to it, but it's such a lovely country" she said with a smile, she loved living in Australia…despite the heat.

"It is, I'm glad we moved here" I lied with a smile to match hers; I didn't want her to know how much I missed home.

Australia is a beautiful county and so were the girls but I wasn't much interested in dating, although it wouldn't be hard; the girls here loved my accent and hardly left me alone, but it wasn't the heat that was making me sweat, it was the same reason why I wasn't interested in the hordes of girls that were practically throwing them self's at me.

I walked into the kitchen and my farther greeted me as I sat at the table and poured myself some 'ice' tea; an Englishmen will always love his tea, but it is too damn hot for it so I compromise.

My mother walked in and kissed my farther, she whispered something in his ear before she left the room. I knew it was about me because she brushed my hair as she walked past; she always did that when she thought I should have some farther – son time.

"Washing your sheets again?" he asked me without turning away from the food.

"Yeah" I said quietly

"The dream again?" he asked

"Yeah, same one"

"Must be a good dream if you have to keep washing your sheets after you have it" he joked to lighten the mood a little, it worked; I felt the smile spread across my face.

"Very funny" I said as he walked over to me and put eggs and bacon on my plate, he did the same to his and sat down next to me. He always gave my mother her breakfast in bed.

"_That _part of the dream is amazing but then….it's horrible" I couldn't explain but he seemed to know what I wanted to say.

"You know, for someone who claims to have never been in love you sure have an insight to it…."he said while starting to eat

"…from what you have told me it sounds like the part of the dream that scares you is the part where you lose her and let me tell you now; just the idea of losing _her…_it's enough to horrify any man"

He put his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes

"And then you have kids, and then the idea of losing anyone is enough to destroy him"

I smiled at him

"I love you too, dad"

After breakfast I called my friend and made plans to meet up at noon, I kissed my parents goodbye and told them I would be back soon.

I left the house and stated walking down the street, the sun felt like a dragon breathing fire at me every second.

People on the street were wearing shorts but none of them looked like they were having to bad a time with the heat, I even saw a few people wearing jeans. Lunatics.

After ten minutes I turned into a side street which would take me straight to the park I was going to meet me friend it but I slowed when I heard and odd _CRACK _from behind me; I turned around but no one was there, it was very strange but I decided it was just a noise coming from one of the surrounding houses so I continued on my way.

When I reached the park and saw my friend he looked very pleased; he was talking to a very attractive young girl who looked as pale as I did.

"Hey, Luke." I greeted him and he turned a smile from ear to ear.

"G'day, Alex, meet my friend" he said, falling to intrude us.

I held out my hand and she took mine, she had a very flirtatious smile across her face.

"Hi, I'm Alex, and you are?" I asked

"Bella" she informed me, I noticed right away she was English too.

"I've missed that accent, where are you from?" I asked her

"Oh, I get around, I never stay in one place to long, keeps me out of trouble….most of the time" she giggled, Luke's face was about to crack if smiled any harder.

I felt my own smile spared across my face, I liked it here but I was so homesick I was pleased to hear a familiar tone in someone's voice.

"I was just keeping your friend company until you got here, but it would be a shame to leave two fit boys like you two without getting your numbers, maybe we can all meet up sometime and have some fun" she said with barely any subtlety.

Luke's phone was out of his pocket so fast he might have ripped a hole in his pants but I was more hesitant. This girl was sexy; she was wearing daisy dukes and a pink tank top, you could see the satin bra under her shirt and it was barely holding her d cup breasts, her lips where full and her black hair was long and flat, but it was her eyes that set of warning bells; at a glance they were beautiful but when you looked harder you could see something out of place there, like she had known madness.

It was also strange they she was wearing only one piece of jewel which was a rather large wrist band; It was leather and seemed out of place.

While she was giving Luke her number she kept looking over at me and smiling, her thumbs were in her back pockets and she kept lightly bitting her bottom lip whenever she looked at me.

"Ok, so your Luke Price?" she asked Luke and he nodded

"Your turn baby" she tuned to me, expecting me to take out my phone

"Sorry, I'm seeing someone" I lied

"What? Who?" Luke asked me in disbelief, I had to think fast so I said the first single girl I knew from our group of friends

"Jessica, we stated going out last week, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet so don't say anything"

He looked dumb stacked but she just kept trying

"Come on baby, she doesn't have to know" she said, reaching a hand to the crouch of my shorts, I gently deflected her hand

"Sorry love, not my style" she tried to look cute by pouting, when it didn't work she said

"Ok, that's fair. Most guys just have their way with me and not tell their girlfriends, but you better than that, she's a lucky girl"

"Thanks, you still have my good friend Luke to keep you company" I smacked Luke on the shoulder and laughed, she smiled at him

"At least I won't go home empty handed" he blushed

"By the way, I didn't catch your last name" she said to me

"It's Granger" I answered her politely, the biggest smile spread across her face

"You are a true gentleman, Alex Granger"

"Thank you miss….uhh" I started

"Lestrange…"she informed me

"…and just so I can feel like I tried my hardest, what would you say if I did this" she pulled off her top, Luke's draw hit the ground but I was more interested in what she pulled out of her waist band, she pointed the long wooden stick at Luke and yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a blinding flash of green light and Luke was blown off his feet, mild shock across his face; he hit the ground hard and I ran over to him.

I dropped to my knees and tried to shake him

"LUKE! GET UP! NO!" I shouted but it was useless, his eyes were blank and unmoving.

He was dead.

"No" I whispered but I didn't have time to mourn, a boot hit me in the face and I was knocked to the ground

"Time to go baby" said the evil woman standing over me, she pinned me to the ground my putting her foot on my chest and the next thing I knew I felt like I was being pulled through a tube; I couldn't breathe, the world was flashing past my eyes but it was bent and stretched, I would have thrown up if I could. Just as I was sure I was about to die, we stopped.

I was on my back, Bella was still standing on my chest but everything else was different.

The floor was made of stone and was freezing, the huge fireplace wasn't lit but there were several people standing around it none the less and there was a giant chandler hanging above us.

I didn't see the people very clearly; they were crowding in the shadows and Bella was digging her heel into my chest.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I shouted at her, the pain in my chest over ruling my common scene.

"Oh baby I haven't even begun to get off" she jeered and grinded her heel into my chest, I yelled in pain.

"Enough, Bellatrix" said a voice from the shadows

"Bite me, Lucius" she retorted, grinding harder

"Stop, Bella, we need to tie him up" said another voice

"My thoughts exactly, cissy" Bellatrix took her foot of my chest and I rolled over, holding my chest. I didn't have time to hold it long; as if from nowhere a rope was pulling me from the ground by my throat and it started tying itself around me, pinning me to a chair that I was sure wasn't there a second ago.

What was happening to me, five minutes ago I was standing in a park with my friend talking to a random girl and now my friend is dead and I'm tied to a chair surrounded by strange people.

How did I get here? _Why_ was I here? Maybe I died in that park too and this is hell.

Whatever was going on I knew I didn't _feel _dead and this crazy girl was skipping circles around me and giggling madly, I was in real trouble.

Bella stopped skipping and walked over to me, she sat down on my lap straddling me and locked her fingers together behind my neck, she had left her shirt back in the park so her cleavage was close to my face.

"Now, you are going to be a good little boy and tell us where she is and then we will let you go. How does that sound, baby?"

"You just killed my friend; even if I knew who you were talking about I would still tell you to blow me!" I spat at her, she wasn't going to intimidate me.

She just smiled and lent in to whisper in my ear.

"I like the way you think, baby. If that's what you want for the information I need then I think we are going to get along fine" and she bit my ear.

"You know something, sweetheart…."I said, she was grinding on my lap now but she pulled back to look me in the eye.

"…if I could do anything I wanted to do to you right now do you know what I would do?"

"What?" she whispered seductively

"I'd putt a muzzle on you, you dog!"

I heard a laugh from the shadows but it was short lived due to the look of fury she gave whoever it was, then she turned back to me.

"How dare you call _me _a dog you filthy muggle, you're not fit to clean my floors"

"Then stop trying to hump my leg like a horny mutt"

There was another snicker but this time it stopped when Bella back handed me across the face, she got off my lap and pulled out the same wood sick she used to kill Luke and pointed it at my face; the rage in her eyes would have been terrifying but I wasn't afraid, for months I have felt like I was dead inside and I didn't know why but I didn't care if she killed me.

"Bellatrix, enough…" said the same bored voice as before

"….he knows you aren't going to kill him because he knows you need something from him. Also, your plan to seduce it out of him isn't working so can you please drop the charade and put a shirt on"

She didn't look happy at being told what to do but she consented pointing the stick at her own heart and said,

"As you wish, Lucy" there was a pulsating blue light coming from the end of the stick, the light covered her entire body until you couldn't see her anymore.

Now I was scared, being threatened was something I could understand but I had no idea how she was doing that.

When the light vanished she was standing in the same place as she was before but she had aged twenty years; she was the kind of woman you could tell was beautiful once but the madness of her soul reflected in her eyes and it had made her monstrous.

The transformation had left me shocked but no one else seem to pay the slightest bit of interest us to how a woman had changed herself by pointing a stick.

She waved the stick again and she was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt and a black leather corset over the top of it.

It's strange the things that go through your mind with you think you are about to die, all I could think at this point was every woman in the world would love to have one of those things.

That thought was gone as soon as it was formed because the monstrous woman was once again bearing down on me; she grabbed the back of my hair and pulled down so I was forced to look into her cold eyes.

"No more games boy, we know she is traveling with Potter and we know you know where she's going, now tell me!" she screamed in my face, I replied by spitting in hers. She slowly wiped it from her eye, the slowness was a sign that I had pushed her to braking point, good; if she was going to kill me I'd rather she get on with it.

"Just for that I'm not only going to take great pleasure in killing you but slowly torturing your whore of a sister to death" she whispered, trying to intimidate me but all it made me do was laugh

"Good luck with that, I don't have a sister you stupid bitch"

"AVAD-"she began to say something after raising her stick to point at my face but she was blown backwards by a flash of purple light.

"NO, BELLA! HE WILL KILL US ALL" shouted the woman who was walking out of the shadows, she had a stick too and it was pointing at Bellatrix.

"HOW DEAR YOU RAISE YOUR WAND AT ME, CISSY!" shouted Bellatrix, did she say wand? Like a magic wand? This wasn't real.

"If you kill our best chance at finding Potter then the Dark Lord will make us wish for death before he grants it"

Whatever the hell _that _meant it seemed to make sense to Bellatrix because she bowed her head in defeat and walked back to me.

The woman who had apparently just saved my life walked back to the shadows and Bellatrix put away her _wand_ and produced instead a short silver knife.

She held the knife to my throat and said

"You got me going boy, if I had killed you we wouldn't have you anymore and we would never have found the bitch. So you get to live, for now, which means I get to have some more fun with you anyway" she smiled; it was a chilling, evil smile and it sent shivers down my spine but I wasn't going to give into her

"What ever gets you off, sweetheart" I said bravely

"That's the sprit" she said and she cut my cheek

An hour later and I was still tied to this cursed chair; I had been beaten, cut, stabbed, healed and cut again. Bellatrix was enjoying herself, although I was sure she could have cleaned the blood off my now shirtless body she left it there, along with a small pool of it around my feet.

She liked to use her knife to carve names and pictures into my body then heal them so she could start again.

Once she got creative and decided to play a game of hangman with the other people in the room who really got into the game; shouting letters and laughing. They howled with laughter when she revealed the answer to be "Sister Fucker".

When she got bored she called over a big guy named Liam who proceeded to beat me senseless.

They had stopped for lunch too, they created a big table in the middle of the room and it filled itself with food. They used their wands to make me – still attached to the chair – hover and rotate above the middle of the table; they had a great time throwing food at me.

Now I was sitting back in the middle of the room, soaked in blood and food; the room was quiet, just the low talking of the people in the background. I couldn't understand what they were saying, I was just barely alive, all I wanted to do was die but the monster sitting across my lap wouldn't let me.

She was mindlessly humming to herself and using her dreaded knife to cave _I LOVE B.L _into every part of my chest, she encircled each one with a heart. It didn't matter, I couldn't feel the pain anymore; I had bled and cried and screamed in pain until I felt the back of my throat bled but they never stopped.

"You're one tough muggle you know, most wizards I interrogate would have broken ages ago, but you're different, that sister of yours must mean a lot to you."

I tried to mumble but I couldn't, she spoke for me

"Oh I know; _I don't have a sister, I don't have a sister _is that about right?"

I couldn't say anything but she just smiled and continued to draw on my skin.

There was a distant flash of red light and a cheer, I made an effort to look up and saw a giant dart board drawn on the wall, the other people in the room were firing small balls of fire at it like darts.

Bellatrix noticed me looking and said

"Don't worry baby, they're planning to let you play too, in fact you're going to be the dart board, I just have to draw the circles on you, hold still" she said the last two word cheerfully as if she was my best friend and waved her wand so the last drawings were gone.

She started to cut a deep circle into my chest and I groaned in pain, thankfully she was called by her sister

"Bella, a word please"

"Coming, Cissy. Alex, be a dear and hold this" she plunged the knife handle deep into my thigh and walked away. I found I could still scream.

The women spoke quietly for a minute then Bellatrix walked back over to me.

She dropped to her knees in front of me – not caring about the pool of blood – and said

"You poor baby, I never ever thought to check. You might never have been lying at all"

I had no idea what she was talking about and before I could muster the strength to ask she pointed her wand at my head and everything went white for a few seconds, when my vision came back to me Bellatrix and her sister were talking again, only this time they were close enough so I could hear them.

"You're right Cissy, it's all gone. I'm surprised he even knows who he is."

"I thought that might be the case, no one holds out that long. Can you restore his memory?"

"No, the filthy little whore did too good a job, only she can undo it. It would take a force greater then magic to undo the spell"

"Then we have no choice, we have to…"

"Kill him" Bellatrix cut her sister off

"No, Bella. He still has the information we need but if _we _can't get it from him then we will have to call _him_"

The room went quiet and everyone looked at me, most of them looked scared for some reason, except Bellatrix who looked as giddy as a school girl.

I was taken down stairs and thrown in to a cold room, there was no light and the floor was made of stone.

The door was locked behind me and despite the coldness of the ground I was quite happy to lay here until I died, but I wasn't alone.

"Is he alright?" asked a soft voice

"Doubtful" said a gruffer voice which continued to say

"You heard the screams from upstairs"

"We can't leave him on the floor, put him on my bed" said a third, sweet voice. I wanted to say no, that death would come sooner if I stayed on the floor but I was powerless to interact with anyone right now so I was pick up and dragged to a small pile of hay and had a thin jacket placed over me.

"Who do you think he is?" asked the soft voice

I was slipping into darkness

"I don't know but they were asking him about the girl traveling with the Potter boy" said the gruff voice

Almost gone now, I was almost free.

"That could only be one person…" said the soft voice

The angel of death was beckoning to me, I could see him, he was so beautiful, he held out his warm hand and I stretched for it, for the promise of bliss.

"…they're looking for Hermione"

Hermione, Hermione, I knew that name. The smell of lilacs found me; I dropped my hand and whispered "Hermione" into the darkness. Death smiled and dropped his own hand, then faded into the depths of nothingness.

I was alone in the dark, I couldn't wake and I couldn't follow the peaceful angel through the darkness. The only thing I had was the name.

"Hermione" I whispered, a tiny dot of light came into being deep within the darkness

"Hermione?" I asked the light and it grew, I found my feet were on something hard, I could walk.

I moved toward the light

"Hermione?" I asked again louder and the light grew again, I began to run, afraid the light leave.

"Hermione!" I yelled and the light grew larger still, I didn't know what it was but it was warm and bright and I had never wanted anything so badly in my life

"Hermione! Hermione!" I shouted, I was running faster than I had ever done in my life, the light was almost all I call see, there was almost no darkness

"HERMIONE!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs and the light engulfed me.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

I wasn't the one shouting now, I opened my eyes and I was in darkness again but this time I could sense the room was full of people.

"Ron, that's not going to help, we need to find a way…

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

I knew that name; it had saved me from the darkness as it had done once before.

"I remember her" I whispered but the people around me heard

"You're awake; I thought we had lost you" said the soft voice

"You did, but I remember her now" I said barely above a whisper

"Remember who?" asked the same voice

"Hermione" I said and the room went quite, even the one shouting stopped

"Ron, we need light" said a commanding voice I hadn't heard before

There was no answer but I heard a click and suddenly the room was filled with light

Four people stood before me and a creature no taller than the knees of the others; one of the men was very old and looked weak, another had flaming red hair and look as if he was in great turmoil, another wore glasses and his face was swollen, a tall dark skinned men and the last was a girl who looked oddly content with her surroundings. The creature was clearly a man but he was defiantly not human, I didn't have the energy to ask and I thought that might be rude anyway.

"How do you know Hermione?!" demanded the one with red hair

"She..its…im her nabor" it wasn't a lie, I just didn't want to get into that right now. Everything had come back to me, magic, wizards and witches, muggles and Hogwarts. It was a little hard to focus.

"That's nice" said the girl as if we were having tea

"Yeah, absolutely lovely now can we find a way to rescue her?" asked the red head

That caught my attention

"Rescue her?" I asked and as if on cue there came a deafening scream form up stairs, it filled me with horror, Hermione was with _her_

"Oh god no" I whispered

The red head was back throwing himself ageist the door and screaming her name, before I knew it I was across the room and was doing the same

"HERMOINE! HERMOINE!" we shouted almost in unison, we both stopped, he looked into my eyes in shock and I into his, at that moment we both knew the truth. I had seen the look in his eyes, every I looked in the mirror and was thinking of her. I wasn't the only one in this room who was willing to give everything just to see her smile.

"Oh, dear" said the girl form behind us, clearly everyone in the room had come to the same realization.

Before either of us could speak I felt my body give out and I dropped to the floor, the red head dropped to his knees and pulled me into a sitting potion with my back against the door.

The scream of pain from above us must have given me the will to fight despite my weakness but my body was broken, I could hardly stay awake.

The man with the swollen face seemed to remember something because he suddenly bent down and pulled a piece of broken glass from his sock, he looked into it and spoke

"We need help, we're locked in the Malfoy's dungeon, help us, please!"

I drifted in and out of conscious after that, I only saw glimpses of what happened next.

The small man left the room with a man from upstairs, another creature appeared out of nowhere and took the old man, the dark skinned man and the girl, the red head and the one with swollen face fought a fat man with a silver hand.

The next thing I know warmth was spreading over me and I felt a bit stronger, I was able to keep my eyes open and saw the red head pointing a wand at me

"Come on, we have to go" he said and helped me to my feet; I found I was able to walk but not well.

We reached the top of the stairs and peered in, Bellatrix was standing over the small man who was holding a sword

"Well? Is this the true sword?" she asked the small man

"No, it's a fake" he replied

"Are you quite sure?" she asked him again, she looked scared, I like that

"Yes" said the man simply

"Good" she said, relief spread across her face and she flicked her wand, a deep cut appeared in the man's face and he dropped to the ground.

"And now, we call the Dark Lord"

She rolled up her sleeve and pressed her finger to her wrist, the man with the swollen face grunted in pain and put his hand to his head but I didn't have time to ask if he was alright because at that second I saw _her; _Hermione was laying at Bellatrix's feet, barely moving.

"And I think," said Bellatrix

"We can dispose of the mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her"

At the very same time the red head and I both shouted

"NOOOOOOO" and we rushed into the room

He raised his wand and said a spell that made Bellatrix's wand fly out of her hand. The wand was caught by my other ally who used it to take out one of the others.

Jets of light filled the room, flying everywhere; I realized that I was hopelessly useless and dived out of the way.

I crawled behind a couch for cover but there was already a man in black robes behind there, quietly taking aim at the red head who was in the line of fire.

When he saw me he turned to point his wand at me, I did the only thing I could think of; I blocked his wand hand and felt a jet of heat fly passed my head, with my free hand I punched him in the groin. I guess wizards didn't get that a lot because his face filled with shock and pain, he dropped his wand and crumbled to the floor. I picked up his wand but knew I would be able to use it, so I snapped it in half. Before I could throw the pieces away he gathered his strength and tackled me; he was on top of me and began to choke the life out of me, without thinking I shoved the broken wand into his eye and he dropped the ground lifeless.

I had never killed before but I didn't have time to be stunned as a jet of light hit the ground behind my head, I crawled back behind the couch.

I had to find a way to help and all I had was a broken wand, then I remembered there was a sword in the room.

I looked over the couch and saw it lying on the floor, forgotten.

I crawled around the couch and sprinted for the sword, just as I snagged it from the ground I was tackled by something huge and heavy

"KILL HIM, GRAYBACK!" I heard Bellatrix scream.

I looked up at Bellatrix in time to see her get hit by a red light, she was wand less and had been distracted by my dash for the weapon; she crumbled to the ground and I had the urge to stab her but at the same time I saw where she had been heading. Bellatrix, with the silver knife in hand had been heading towards Hermione's unconscious body.

Rage filled my chest which turned to fear as I saw the vicious Grayback grab Hermione's foot and start to drag her away.

"NOOOOOO" I screamed. As I was running for them he bent his head and beared his teeth to her throat.

Before his teeth could sink into her flesh I tackled him, as we struggled the sword, which was my only source of defence, slid away from me. I desperately tried to reach for it but I was dragged back, I rolled over to try and fight the monster on top of me but he was too strong.

I punched at his face and connected but it made no difference, he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side, bearing his teeth before he bit me.

I screamed in pain as I felt his teeth rip at the flesh of my shoulder, suddenly there was a crack and he was knocked off me.

I rolled over and saw the tiny man with big ears from the dungeon; somehow he had saved me but Grayback wasn't done, he roared and began to crawl at me; the sword was too far away, this was it, I was going to die here, at least I was near the one that I loved.

The little man clicked his fingers and the sword slid across the room and into my hand, without a second's hesitation, I spun, still on the ground and swung the sword; the huge man's head left his shoulders and fell to the floor.

It seemed the battle had been won; the man who had had the swollen face – it was normal now – helped me to my feet as the red head helped Hermione.

"I'm so sorry" said the man who was supporting, as he pointed to my shoulder

"Could have been worse" I said

"You do know he was a werewolf, right?" he asked.

I was stunned, "Umm..well…no, I didn't; I'm a muggle, I only know what Hermione tells me" I admitted.

"Dose this mean I'm going to be a werewolf now?" I asked

"That's why I'm sorry" he said in way of conformation.

I guess I should have been more upset but all I could think was, "At least she is alive"

The man looked over at the red head who was carrying Hermione in his arms

"Are you, Alex?" the man asked me.

If he hadn't been holding me up I might have fallen over from shock.

"She told you about me?" I asked stunned

He replied, "She did, there was a time when she was separated from Ron in which she confessed to me all about the _other_ love of her life"

I had guessed the red head – _Ron _– was in love with her and I kind of figured she would love him back but even so, the word _other _had hurt. I forced a smile.

"Is she happy" I asked.

He hesitated but said, "She is, I'm so sorry but she is never happier than when she is with him"

"Don't be sorry, that's all I ever wanted for her." I said and with that we walked over and joined the others.

"This is Dobby, he is going to get us out of here" The man who had told me his name was Harry informed me.

"It's nice to meet you, Dobby" I said to the little man.

"It is very nice to meet you too, friend of Harry Potter. He must have seen the curiosity in my face so he explained, "I'm Harry Potter's friend the elf. He presented me with clothes so I'm free now." He said with pride.

I decided that I liked the tiny elf.

Hermione moaned and Ron held her tighter.

Ron and my eyes met, "She doesn't know I was here and if it's ok with you I would like to keep it that way" I said to him

"Are you sure? You did save her life" He replied

"I think it might hurt her more to know they found me, besides, her heart belongs to you now, so take care of it or I will have to turn into a wolf and tear you up" I said, half joking. Everyone in the room smiled.

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I have a good friend who's a werewolf, he will look after you. Plus he will be very grateful to you for killing Grayback."

Well at least I was going to be a part of the world that my Hermione belonged to.

"Everyone hold hands" Dobby said and we obliged.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITORS!" screamed a terrible voice.

Everything slowed to a crawl, as we all turned towards the voice

Bellatrix was about to throw her silver knife at our small group. Harry was holding me up, his other hand was holding Dobby's and Ron was holding Hermione so neither of them could go for their wands. The knife was heading towards us; I realised it was going to hit Dobby in the chest, there was no one to stop it.

In the space of a second I thought of the last time I saw Hermione, the feel of her lips, the way she smelt of lilacs, the softness of her skin and the love we shared.

She had found someone who could walk in her world, grow old with, be happy with and if that knife hit Dobby in the chest she would never get to do any of that.

I loved her so much. What else could I do? I came to the sudden realisation that there was someone who could stop the knife.

I took a deep breath and stepped in the path of the knife and it sank into my chest.

The force knocked me back into the group and we were suddenly traveling through nothingness until I felt my back hit the ground.

I could feel the sea air, it smelt like home.

The distant sounds of shouting mattered little to me, I knew she was safe and I was home, I was ready.

I felt my body being lifted from the ground, but I was already in the darkness.

I saw his face, his beautiful angelic face; he smiled and held out his hand, I didn't take it.

"What will happen to her?" I asked the angel

"She lives on, with him; they grow old and die together, in their sleep"

"Will she be happy?" I asked, a tear rolling down my cheek

"She lives her life in bliss, the love of her life by her side….but she never forgets about the _other _love of her life, she loves you for ever, the man who taught her how to love"

I was crying now and was surprised to see a tear in the angel's eye

"What happens to me now?" I asked

"You take my hand and I take you to a place where your love for her can carry on"

And with that, I took the beautiful angel's hand and we walked into the unknown.


End file.
